If $(x + 2)(3x^2 - x + 5) = Ax^3 + Bx^2 + Cx + D$, what is the value of $A + B + C + D$?
Expanding $(x + 2)(3x^2 - x + 5)$ gives \begin{align*}
&x(3x^2)+x(-x)+x(5) +2(3x^2)+2(-x)+2(5) \\
&\qquad = Ax^3 + Bx^2 + Cx + D .\end{align*}Computing the products on the left side gives \[3x^3-x^2+5x+6x^2-2x+10 = Ax^3 + Bx^2 + Cx + D .\]Simplifying the left side gives \[3x^3+5x^2+3x+10 = Ax^3 + Bx^2 + Cx + D,\]so $A=3$, $B=5$, $C=3$, and $D=10$ and $$A+B+C+D=3+5+3+10=\boxed{21}.$$